Remus Lupin's Diary
by MoonyDiary
Summary: You are now entering the mind and thought of Remus Lupin as he and his friends go to Hogwarts.


Remus Lupin, 1971 1 sep.

Well, here I am. On the Hogwarts Express ready to start my first year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. My mum and dad just waved goodbye at platform 9¾. I'm sitting alone in a compartment and people are wandering the hallway outside. From the looks the other student are giving I'm pretty sure I am going to have to travel all by myself.

It's now later in the evening, I just came back from the Great Hall and am now in my dorm with my new Gryffindor friends James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. After I had put down my diary they all dropped in one after one and I got to be honest that was the best trip of my life. These lads are hilarious! From what I've learned today James and Sirius is the biggest jokers of our time. Peter on the other hand is a little more careful. Sirius is apparently from a pure-blooded family (which is the opposite of me if you put it that way) and that reminds me.

SELF NOTE: I have to visit Dumbledore soon so I can talk to him soon, before the end of this month.

Remus Lupin, 7 sep.

They really don't go easy on the first week here on Hogwarts. We now have homework in History of Magic, Muggle Studies and Potion. I think we should get the first week to just get comfortable with the school and the other students and the other houses. Apparently the Slytherins and Gryffndors have a history, they seem to be a rivalry between those two.

And speaking of other students, James has already found a girl he fancies. Lily Evans, a very clever witch from what I've heard at our classes, she's the love of his life apparently but she doesn't feel the same at all and I understand her. She is friend with this Slytherin-boy Severus Snape and spend much time with him and that really annoys James so he and Sirius has been "bullying" him a little. Peter encounters them while I just try to stay out of it.

They think I'm a buzz killer but even though they won't leave me as their friend which is touching because I am and always have been conserve about how I act in school because being a werewolf and getting accepted to schools isn't easy so getting in trouble isn't what I have in mind at all. But honestly though, I think it's more because of my brain these people stay, especially Sirius and Peter. James is awful talented and bright at what he do.

Remus Lupin, 15 sep.

Just talked to Dumbledore and I got to say that man is pretty awesome at being a headmaster for a school. He said there is an old abandon house ( The Shrieking Shack) in a village called Hogsmeade, not far from Hogwarts, where he has planned for me to be when I turn in the end of this month. I owe Dumbledore so much for doing all this for me.

Remus Lupin, 23 sep

This day wasn't fun at all. James and Sirius were very rude to Severus, calling him Snivellus and stuff. James is very full of himself. Sirus is just being Sirius, the "black sheep of the family" as he uses to say. I don't know so much about Peter to be honest. He just kind of rolls with what Sirius and James does.  
I often tell them how bad it is to bully but they always make the same accurate point, Severus is most of the time asking for it. He himself once tried to cast a spell over me (ME?!) so I would trip but I saw it coming and made the spell bounce back at him. He is pretty brave, that Snape boy, he always says something back at James even if he knows James is going to make his life miserable.  
Lily, the girl James fancies, is most of the time nearby and stands up for Sniv- I mean Severus. The more they bully him the more she despise them.

Remus Lupin, 30 sep.

I turned yesterday and it was painful, like always, but the most painful thing I had to do was to lie to my friends faces. I'm not a lying person and I don't do it well but somehow they believe me when I say I have extra studies.  
Funny, extra studies… That's exactly what I need if we keep getting this much homework! And now I'm not only talking about myself but the other two people I need to help, (Sirius and Peter) what would they do without me?

Remus Lupin, 21 okt

Long time no se, my dear friend.

I'm sorry I haven't been able to write for 3 whole weeks but I've been so busy with school and friends. All the different subjects are so interesting! Potions, Charms, Herbology, Transfiguration, Defense Against Dark Arts, Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures and Flying! I've learned so much about the wizard world and I can't get enough! Unlike my friends who seem to already have gotten tired of school. I reminded them "there's only 56 days left until winter break" and they all moan in dislike.

It isn't just the homework and boring classes that makes them in a bad mood, but also the filthy scumbag Snivellus. They are now enemies for life. This little feud is ridiculous. If only Severus would stop act brave and just ignore them it would be easier for everyone, James, Sirius and Peter continues just because Severus gets angry and gives them a reason to mock him. Lily has realized this to ad tries to tell Severus to ignore them but his pride, or whatever he calls it is, to big. James also enjoy mocking Severus because that makes Lily talk to him, ugh, boys in love are the stupidest.

Remus Lupin, 29 okt.

I know the main purpose of this diary according to mum is to write in it every day but I don't have the time or will to do it so anytime, when I actually got the time, like now will have to do. We just had lunch and it was as always delicious. I haven't written anything about the big hall yet so it's about time. It's bloody amazing. The celling is the sky, but inside, and there's candles floating in the air! The four houses, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Gryffindor has its own table.

At the Gryffindor table James and Sirius is most of the time the center with all their jokes and stories. I enjoy listening to them. They are most of the time the most charming lads and greatest friends but the ego side of James that comes out when Severus is nearby is horrible. Sirius always back him up but never starts anything, except that time Severus said something about what a dishonor he is to his family, Sirius has been hearing this sense the day he was born from his family, and hearing a little, slimy boy like Severus say that, even I understand, and let's say it ended with a head in a toilet.

Remus Lupin, 30 okt.

Today I'm turning. I really hate this. I mean I've always hated it but now I have to go and hide in some Shrieking Shack every month plus lie to my friends.

Remus Lupin, 8 nov.

This past weeks has been brilliant! I and the lads has discover secret passages through the whole school! One leads to the kitchen where we may or may not have eaten so many desserts and sweats the elfs could give us so we practically had to roll our way back. Another lead to Hogsmeade, and yes we've sneaked our way there many times since then. I can't wait till we find them all! Imagine how cool to know shortcuts and stuff like that. This is the most fun I've had in years! Hogwarts and my friends is the best thing that has ever happened to me.

Remus Lupin, 10 nov.

Trouble. Right now I'm alone with Peter in the Gryffindor common room. James and Sirius is at their first detention. Actually it is what they deserve but no one likes seeing their friends getting caught

Shocking. Lily just came up to me and wanted to have a word. She knew I never were mean to Severus so she felt like she could talk to me. She said she wanted to talk to James at first hand but with the consequences it had to be me. It was most about how I should talk to them all about leaving Severus alone, well I have tried and sometimes I think I made them feel bad for embarrassing him once, but I'm not sure they'll ever stop. She also said she would talk to Severus and ask him to ignore them. I then said "I don't think James is going to quit bully Severus. It's the only time you talks to him". And by Merlin's beard, that made her red as her hair.

James is outrageous with me. I told him now after their detention about Lily and what I had said and now he can't even look at her without blushing. I feel a little bad for saying that now, but truth must spill, except the fact that I am a werewolf.

Remus Lupin, 17 nov.

Even though I had talked to Sirius and James about not bully Severus they keep on going. James doesn't seem to have forgotten what I had said to Lily the other day, but not Lily. She won't even look at him. He's a bit confused she doesn't snap back at him and tell him to piss off but just sits there. I would rather not remind him why.

Sirius Black, 26 nov.

Hello my little fella. I guess when you later read this you will throw your book in my head but its okay. I just wanted to write down a little poem for you before you get back from "the ladies room" there it is:

Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
Peters socks smell shit  
And so do you

Love, Sirius (With help from James)

Indeed I threw a book in your head. Don't EVER open this book again.

Remus Lupin, 3 dec

Winter break is near, or at least it feels like it. I don't even know what we are doing most of the time in school. I mean of course classes but after, we usually go out and chill by this oak tree near the water, but it's so cold nowadays so we just roam the hallways and discover new secrets about this school. Oh, and don't forget, we also make fun of Severus Snape. Peter actually said something to him yesterday instead of just cheering on James and Sirius. We all stopped for a moment to look at him and make sure it really was him. He said something about Severus greasy, unwashed hair. It was kind of funny so we all started to laugh. I could see in his little eyes how pleased he were with himself.

Remus Lupin, 14 dec

So I've been getting complains from James about how I never mentioned Quidditch (he didn't read it, he asked if I had mentioned it) so I should probably say something. I'm not really that interested but for James it's his whole world. He is pretty neat at flying actually. He wants to try out for the Quidditch team here on Hogwarts but first year students aren't allowed to play. The matches that's been going on t Hogwarts has been pretty incredible. The players are unbelievable talented at flying on a broom.

Remus Lupin, 20 dec.

Less than 1 weeks left, and then it's finally Christmas! Everyone's going home for Christmas, not that Sirius wants to but more like have to. I think I'm going to leave my diary here at the school, otherwise my mother surley would sniff it out and read it and that's the last thing I want. So I guess this is the end for this year, see you next year!


End file.
